


Dangerous Men

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [7]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  John Winchester knows danger when he sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Men

**Author's Note:**

>   Het and Gen in the same verse!  What is become of me?? :P  Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of John/Eliot, dangerous men. 

 

He watched the other man circling him, his eyes trained and ready.  His gun was steady and he knew he had him if he really wanted him.  He knew Eliot well enough to know there was no gun hidden on him anywhere.  Eliot didn’t like guns.  If he was going to come after him it would be all fists and the fury that was his nature.  It made him a damn fine hunter, but not exactly someone John would ever trust around his boys. 

 

 

“Just walk away Eliot and this is over.”

 

 

Eliot looked at him and smiled, that charming smile that seemed to demand affection and warped things at the same time because what Eliot Spencer promised wasn’t what he said.  “No need to take it like this John.  You know we were just having a little bit of fun.”

 

 

“You were trying to bait an incubus with my son.”

 

 

“It was his idea.”

 

 

“Dean would do just about anything to kill a monster and you know it Eliot.”  


“Not Dean.  Sam.”

 

 

John’s gun fell at those words.  Sam?  Sam would never risk his brother’s life for a hunt.  Which just meant that Eliot was lying again.  He had to be.  “Stay away from my boys Eliot.”  His gun was steady again. 

 

 

Eliot held his hands up in surrender.  “Sure John.  Sure.  I’ll stay away from them.  As long as you can keep them from coming for me.”  He gave a knowing smile that John wanted to wipe off his face, but couldn’t.

 

Even before Eliot had become a hunter John had seen him, had recognized him.  He’d taught his boys to watch out for demons and other monsters that walked the night.  Maybe it was time to teach them about hunters and other dangerous men.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited slightly from the LJ version because that aged the boys and it was much younger than I envision them in the overall verse.


End file.
